


BTS discuss giving girls oral

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS discuss (conversations) [3]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humour, Late Night Conversations, bts discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our BTS late night conversation seriesNot to be taken too seriously





	BTS discuss giving girls oral

_V, Jimin, Jin, Suga, J-Hope are relaxing in the living room. Jungkook is asleep nearby on the sofa. RM is, as usual, absent._

_V is licking a lollipop._

**Jimin:** You are really going for that Taehyung

 **V:** _(looks up)_ huh?

 **Jimin:** _(nods towards the lollipop)_ Get a room…

 **Jin** : You are licking it like it’s a girl.

 **Jimin:** Send it to Hong Kong V!

_Suga smirks from his chair in the corner._

**Suga:** Flights are expensive these days.

_They all burst into laughter at this_

**V:** ( _referring back to his lollipop and ignoring the laughter)_ It’s a lost art…you wouldn’t understand…

 **Jimin:** Have you? _(they all sense the familiar change in conversation and know he is no longer referring to the lollipop)_

 **J-Hope:** _(turns expectantly to V)_ Yeah?

 **V** : Only on a full moon.

_J-Hope laughs loudly_

**Jimin:** That is still a yes!

 **Jin:** It’s a nice thing to do. Girls really appreciate it.

_Jimin ignores this piece of wisdom and turns expectantly to V_

**Jimin** : How many?

 **Suga:** _(sarcastically from his corner)_ More than you!

 **Jimin:** No, I’m being serious…how many? More than 5?

 **V:** ( _thinks carefully)_ More than 5…less than 100.

 **J-Hope** : Wow! That’s a lot…

 **Suga:** ( _smirks and turns to look at Jimin_ ) What’s your number Jimin?

 **Jimin** : 0701…( _stops as Jin erupts into laughter)_

_They all groan at the joke and turn their attention fully to Jimin, asking in unison for him to be truthful and tell them_

**Jimin** : But no…I’ve done it with all of my girlfriends.

 **Suga:** _(smirks, sensing he can uncover Jimin’s exaggeration and play him a little…)_ Do you prefer to lick the clit or put your tongue inside of her? _(raises an eyebrow as he makes a V gesture with his fingers, sticking his tongue out a little to demonstrate)_

 **Jimin:** _(turns red and acts a little flustered at the bluntness of the question)_ Isn’t it all about the clit?

 **J-Hope** : _(echoes in the background)_ Oh yeah the clit…it’s really sensitive.

_The others all ignore his comment, being used to him echoing comments_

**V:** ( _mimicks Suga’s V shape with his fingers_ ) You start by licking the clit _(he sticks out his tongue)_ and then go in for it ( _he makes a circular motion with his tongue)_

 **Jin:** But the clit gets the best reaction from your girlfriend

 **J-Hope:** Oh! Especially when you make them squirt. It’s great!

_The others, usually used to ignoring his comments, now slowly turn to look at him, their brows burrowed with confusion and slight shock. They silently agree to go along with the unexpected change in topic_

**Jimin:** _(raises his voice in excitement)_ I bet Namjoon could make a girl squirt with his voice alone

 **Jin:** Did you see (his girlfriend’s) face whenever he spoke to her –

 **V** : At the dinner last week?

 **Jin:** _(raising his voice)_ Yeah, yeah…she was hanging onto his every word!

 **J-Hope:** ( _nods in agreement and continues sincerely)_ Namjoon’s voice is sexy. I bet girls love it.

 **Jimin:** ( _his voice gets even louder)_ I bet he made her squirt that night!

_Jungkook is awakened from the sofa by the raised voices and looks around in a confused manner_

**Jungkook** : What are you talking about?

 **V** : ( _without hesitation)_ The best way to make a girl squirt.

 **Jungkook** : Oh. _(furrows his brow in confusion)_ What do you mean?

_Jimin opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Jin_

**Jin:** Say it nicely Jimin…

 **Jimin** : When a girl gets really really worked up…she sometimes can’t contain herself.

_The room once again erupts into laughter at the expense of Jungkook’s innocence_


End file.
